The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Visible light communication is wireless communication technology for transmitting visible light data composed of an on/off signal pattern based on the characteristics of fast response of a lighting device. When visible light communication is applied to a lighting device, the lighting device may transmit data to a terminal through visible light communication.
Due to the characteristics of the lighting device, the lighting device cannot selectively transmit light to the terminal. Accordingly, when the lighting device is to transmit data to a terminal through visible light communication, all terminals within a range within which the terminals can receive light from the lighting device may receive the visible light data. When visible light communication is used to transmit information or provide services to all terminals without limitation, the above-described situation is not a serious problem. However, when it is necessary to transmit information or provide a service to only a specific terminal, as in the case where a channel service is provided, it is inappropriate for the lighting device to transmit data to all terminals within the light receiving range using visible light communication.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for enabling a lighting device to transmit data to a specific terminal using visible light communication.